The Narcotic Affair
by sacha-lee
Summary: Bella and Edward both just split up with each other; they hate the other. That doesn't stop their casual sex and the flirting at work. What happens when they don't want to keep pretending? ALL HUMAN BxE eventually CANON COUPLES REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight.

**The narcotic affair**

Chapter One

_There's a link for pictures/visuals on my profile._

_**Edward Cullen**_

I'd heard her voice before I saw her. She was with the new interns, showing them around no doubt. That was her job when she wasn't busy at one of the departments she specialised in. She was one of the hospitals highest priority doctors. I knew no one on the hospitals board would want her out. And she'd only been here seven months.

Today was one of the days that she wasn't away in the gynaecology department or in one of the labs giving the technicians her input on molecular genetics or whatever it was she did in there. I'd heard rumours she was running some kind of programme there, and _naturally_, she was given the funding needed to support it. Oh yes, did I forget to mention she was more or less in charge when the hospitals director was out of town or busy?

She had everyone wrapped around her little finger.

And there she stood in her black heels, black slacks and that fucking blue silk blouse I'd bought her just last week. Flirting shamelessly with the younger interns as she went through where and what everything was. I had a feeling she was doing it because she knew I was here. When we went out for the entire two and a half weeks, she'd stop by on purpose, and pretend to be innocent about the whole ordeal, and steal a few kisses and gropes from me. Or I'd fondle her for a while. She always would when she knew I was near. And I was almost certain she was doing it to wind me up. Or maybe I was just paranoid.

After the interns had fucked the hell off my ward, probably to get lunch, she turned and winked at me, swaying her hips suggestively as she walked over to the desk, where our ever loyal receptionists sat, and bent over talking to one of my nurses that was sat there too at my departments reception.

"Dude, I can't believe you got to tap that." Dr Marks had said in awe next to me. "I'm going to ask her out."

"Shut up, Austin." I said, punching his shoulder in a playful manner. "Who said I was finished with her."

"You said she was a complete bitch." He accused.

"She is." I smirked slyly at her backside checking her out. "But she's a good enough fuck to make up for it."

Austin tsk'd in mock disapproval. "What would the mother say?" He chuckled, and began flicking through someone's statistics. "Man I can't believe people can let themselves get _this_ out of shape."

I knew who he was talking about now. The lady in room five-oh-one had just undergone gastric bypass surgery.

"That's why I cycle to work every day." I chuckled quietly. We all knew it was against hospital policy to talk about patients, other than on a strictly professional basis.

He snorted. "Makes you wonder how they go to the toilet." I turned to him with my mouth open. Never had I heard something as ridiculous as that. But so true. "I mean c'mon, how many toilet seats do you think she's broken in her life time?"

We both belted out into laughter, then snickers as we'd caught attention of a few people giving us dirty looks.

"I'm twenty five. I think we both need to settle down."

**I grabbed her shoulder from behind and pulled her flush against the wall, staring her down. "I know what your trying to do."**

**"Don't know what your talking about, Edward." She batted her eyelashes in innocence, and sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, tilting her head to the side. I leant down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, knowing she'd want more.**

**I bent my head and started nibbling on her neck. She let out a moan while continuing to try and push me off her. She finally gave up and brought my mouth up to hers in a searing hot kiss, our tongues deeply in each other's throats. She let out a low moan as I pushed open the cleaners closet next to us, and I pushed her against the wall once again, not yet in the cleaners closet, and this time harder, my cock painfully pushing against my slacks. I trailed my hands down her body and pressed myself against her; hard. We'd let our animal instincts come over us again.**

**"I swear... if we get caught" she moaned between kisses. She finally summoned the strength to break the hot make out session long enough to push me off her and push me into the closet, and locked the door putting the light on. She jumped onto me, wrapping her legs around my waist and ****hooking her ankles together behind my back as she crashed her lips to mine again.**

**I placed a hand on the back of her head, being careful as I lowered us to the floor of the empty ****closet. I pulled out of the kiss and straddled her, to see her dark blue silky blouse to be unbuttoned and ****_very_**** crumpled. Her black slacks had crumpled a lot too, from where my hand had been rubbing up and down her thigh. I could just imagine the wet patch on her underwear. I groaned, and began sliding off her blouse as she did the same to my lab coat.**

**She unbuckled my belt and pulled my slacks down, and I'd made easy work of taking them off all the way. Sometime during that I'd managed to do the same to her.**

**I lifted her up onto her knees, bent her over and devoured her pussy from behind. I moved her thong out of the way and started fucking her with my tongue as she backed up against me. Then when her thong was soaked through, I pulled it down her legs and started lapping up her sweet pussy juices, tasting it all - trying my best to lap it as quickly as it was coming - no luck; that woman became a faucet. She was bucking hard now, moaning louder and louder. All I could do was grunt as she bucked harder and harder, trying to get every inch of my tongue inside of her. **

**Finally, she just held it there in my face, letting out a long moan. "Oh God Edward, uh" I stuffed an item of clothing I'd found on the floor into her mouth to keep her cries quiet. And just like that, she came all over my tongue. "Fuck me against the wall." She ordered, and I happily obliged. I'd gotten her up, she pulled my underpants down, staring at my length. I knew she was impressed by the size. She's told me many times before. I looked her up and down, her cum was running down her legs, and my throbbing dick just couldn't wait any longer. I pushed her against the wall, and while we were both standing, I bent her over slightly, and lightly traced my hard member along her entrance, after listening to her moan, I finally plunged my cock deep inside of her.**

**It felt...incredible. Like it was every time I had entered her. All the teasing, all the waiting, all the jealousy I'd had to deal with,and finally...I was inside of her, again, while she was spread against the wall like she was being searched by the police. I loved entering her bareback, I loved the feeling when she would shudder when I rubbed the head of my cock against her slit. I loved it even better when I could feel myself enter her and her muscles tensing as I hear her first moan as I go in slowly, ****till I ram into her with my full length and hear her scream muffled by the wall. I felt her pussy tighten around me as I began taking my revenge on all the multiple times she'd teased me today.**

**I wasn't gentle. "Oh my God," She'd whimpered in amazement along with the slippery sound of me inside her. I began to pound her from behind, looking down I could see her juices all over my cock whilst she began to meet my thrusts. I could feel the orgasm building inside of me and I knew I was going to explode inside her pussy soon. But I knew I couldn't. Not yet. If I made her suffer enough she might take me back. Give us another try. So I let it go on as long as I could pounding in and out of her, and pulled my cock out soaked in her pussy juice before I could cum inside her. She moaned low.**

**"I want you, on the floor." She did as she was told, and got away from the wall, back onto the floor, her pussy juices had thoroughly soaked her legs. I hoisted myself above her, holding onto her waist as I bit her on her neck. Marking her. I growled as I let go and she whimpered. I loved watching her squirm. I turned her over onto her stomach and I entered her again, fucking her hard and fast, her repeating "Oh God" in a hushed whisper over and over again, whilst I felt her burning hot pussy around my dick.**

**"You wanted this, didn't you baby?" I grunted.**

**"Yes." She moaned back.**

**"You wanted me to take you like this all day didn't you?"**

**"Mmm" She whimpered. "Oh God, Edward."  
"Your still on the pill right?"  
"No."  
"Shit," I groaned through clenched teeth, I couldn't pull out now. I was too weak for it.  
"Mmm" She kept moaning.  
"Do you know what happens when a guy fills you with his load without contraception?"  
"Ohhhh, yes." She moaned.  
"You ****_want_**** to get knocked up?" I grunted.****  
"I want your cum." She demanded. "Just fucking cum inside me Edward." She groaned out.  
"I'm gonna fucking knock you up." I growled as I continued thrusting in and out of her.  
"FUCK! YES! YES! YESSSS!" She gasped as she came hard on my dick.**

**I was fucking her hard, with my hands holding hers immobile against the closet floor linoleum, watching her meet my thrusts upwards onto my cock, trying to take more and more it inside her tight hole. I was too turned on, and knew I wouldn't be able to pull out of her. But I managed, and rolled her over, and she lifted her legs, effortlessly spreading them for me. It was then I couldn't help myself. I could see her wet folds waiting for me to shoot my load. I'd planned on cumming all over her chest.**

**My dick had a mind of it's own, and went straight into her wanting hole and again, she let out a cry as I fucked her. This time there would be no holding back. I wanted to cum...I NEEDED to cum. And I needed to cum inside of her wet hot hole. I rammed her hard and fast, over and over again, hearing the slapping of my balls against her ass as I fucked her, her legs over my shoulders and feet in the air.**

**"That's right Edward, Uh" She groaned out. "Fuck me hard." I fucked her harder and faster, her legs rocking in the rhythm. She got louder and louder, finally biting her bottom lip in order to quieten herself down.**

**"Oh God...I'm gonna cum" she whimpered.**

**I could feel it build up inside of me. It was time. "I'm gonna cum too baby, I'm going to cum inside of you."**

**"Do it." She groaned. "Cum for me."**

**I let out a low string of profan****ities.**

**"Do it, oh God Edward!" She moaned my name out loud despite the quite volume with the rest of it.**

**"Fucking going to cum inside of you"**

**"Yes, please, Oh God." And she came. HARD. At the same time I came deep inside of her, what seemed to be weeks and weeks of cum emptying inside of her, flooding her.**

**I continued to fuck her until I went soft. More cum making it's way deep inside of her. But only so much could fit inside of her tight little hole, the rest was leaking out. I loved every bit of it. And by the expression on her face, she did too.**

**She had her eyes closed in content, till she sat up and looked down. "****_Shit_****" She muttered. "What the fuck have you done!" She hissed at me. "Look at all this fucking cum!" She grabbed some of the toilet paper refills that were on a self and began to wipe herself up. "****_Fuck! _****you ****_idiot!_****" She hissed, ****now jabbing a finger at my chest. She growled and got dressed, as did I. All I needed to do was pull on my underwear, slacks and shoes. And of course my lab coat.**

**She kept giving me evil looks from across the room as we hurriedly changed.**

**"Utter moron. Stupid fucking idiot." She glared at me, then spun around, slapping me in the face. "I swear, if I end up pregnant, you're in ****_big_**** shit pretty boy." She growled, and left the closet.**

**_Oh God._**** I groaned to myself, running a hand through my hair and opened the door and called out to her retreating figure. "Bella!" She flipped me off in return. **

**_Just great. I love Mondays._**** I thought sarcastically.**

******REVIEW3**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight.

**The narcotic affair**

Chapter Two

_**Edward Cullen**_

"God I still can't believe the size of her." Austin babbled on as we made our way down the corridors to go get some lunch on our break. "Maybe she was born like that, imagine her moms face giving birth to that!" Austin laughed. I stared blankly ahead of us. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You can tell me," He assured me. Like I needed assuring. I treated Austin like he was family. We were tight like that. "It's Bella, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"What happened this time?"

"We did it, again. Like yesterday. But this time in the cleaners closet."

He snickered. "You _dirrrrty_ boy." He mocked. "So what, you got laid." Austin simply shrugged after.

"That's the problem,

"You didn't pull out?"

"I did... but then I got carried away." I could feel my cheeks tint red a little as I thought about it. "And there was so much cum."

"Man your fucked."

"I know." I muttered.

"So what are you going to do?"

I shrugged. "I have no fucking idea."

"You could marry her if she does end up pregnant."

"Marry her? _Just_ solely on the fact so my kid doesn't end up a bastard?" I argued back in disgust. "She hate's me, even if I did she'd probably end up laughing in my face! Moot point anyway because she might not even get pregnant."

"You never know."

I rolled my eyes, them falling upon one of the hospitals pharmacy's "I have an idea."

"Huh?" He asked.

"The morning after pill." I replied.

"Ahhh," He grinned in realisation.

The pharmacist smiled at the two of us as we walked in together up to the counter. "Um.." I scratched the back of my neck, _very_ nervous. "Can I have the morning after pill?" Her smile turned into a frown. "... it's for a girl friend obviously."

"Heh, _girlfriend._" Austin chuckled, moulding the words together, nudging me with his elbow as he chuckled, he rolled his eyes and went to go sit on one of the padded waiting chairs.

The greying pharmacist turned her gaze back onto me. "Sorry about him." I added, shooting Austin a look. "Back to the reason I'm here. I need it so I can go and give it to her; she's busy at the moment. Sooner is better than later, right?" I smiled innocently.

"You being a doctor should know better, young man."

"I know, I'm sorry it's just-" I rubbed my forehead. "It's been a long day." I explained.

She shook her head disapprovingly, and only now would I understand how daunting it would have been if I was Bella, or for that fact any other girl who'd forgotten to use contraception. Even though in our case it was more of us being too caught up in the actual present than the future. "Take a seat, I'll go get some."

I took a seat next to Austin, who kept complaining he was dying of hunger. For a doctor he was immature. But who was I to talk? I told him he didn't have to wait, and he left to go to the canteen, telling me he'd save me usual chair unless some hot nurse was near and he promised he'd give it up for her. Typical Austin.

The nurse came back, and beckoned me towards her with her finger. She leant over the counter with the box held between her hands. "I trust you to read the label and make sure she takes it properly otherwise I'll be the one in trouble, OK?"

"Scouts honour." I grinned. "Thank you so much." I took it from her

"No problem." She smiled. "Nice to see someone taking responsibility for it."

"Bye."

I'd ran out of the pharmacist, running to the front desk and asking if they knew where Dr Swan was. They did. Apparently she had an appointment with someone, so I'd gone to go get myself some lunch, and pressed my ear up against the door. I could hear her in a heated argument over the phone, which was on speaker.

"Dad!" I could hear her hiss. "I'm not moving-"

"You hate living there!"

"I know I hate living here!" She snapped back. "But I enjoy my job."

"It's dangerous there Bella!" Her father added.

I took it as a cue to enter the room, hopefully she'd see it as an act of kindness. Her eyes flickered to mine and she snarled at me. "I've got to go dad, I've got a patient here, got a really nasty yeast infection and sexual dysfunction. You know, the kind of patient that keeps coming back." She sniffed. "I can smell it from here. Maybe they need major vaginoplasty."

"Bella, just because your in a bad mood doesn't meant you have to take it out on people have done nothing wrong."

"Yeah Bella." I mocked.

She growled, and I sauntered over to her desk, and leant down to the speaker phone. "I'm sorry Mr Swan, I need to borrow Bella for a bit, I can't promise she'll be in a better mood."

"That's Bella for you." Came a gravelly laugh followed by a cough. I laughed too much to Bella's annoyance. "Love you Bella speak to you later."

"Love you too dad." He hung up and Bella glared at me.

"Awwww" I mocked as I went around her desk to take a seat. "So you _can_ be nice."

"What do you want."

I pulled the package out of my pocket and placed it on the middle of her desk. We both sat in silence as we stared at it in silence. Bella reached out and touched it, keeping two fingers resting on it. Her brown eyes showing vulnerability.

I couldn't place myself in her shoes. I'd never had to, I'll never have to.

But if she didn't take it we'd probably end up with a child. Although, I'd happily admit if it was her child it'd be beautiful. Even if it had one eye.

Maybe the problem with us not being able to contain ourselves was just down to the fact I thought she was _very_ attractive, and vice versa. I don't have a big ego, but it's easy to tell when the opposite sex finds you attractive when you get people checking you out down the street and women giggling and winking at you. I have these green eyes that I've always hated. They were too bright for my liking, but my mother had always liked them. And I had dark red but slightly brown 'sex hair' which was a nightmare, because I'd often get devil horns. And if I could flatten one, the other wouldn't go down.

But Bella was a Godess. She had these huge innocent brown doe eyes, and this beautiful distinctive colour of dark brown hair. I'd of been able to tell it was Bella a mile off. She had this slim, sexy figure yet it was cute at the same time. She had this heart shaped face, and this narrow jaw I loved to hold onto whilst kissing her. These full lips, that looked so fucking hot once I'd made them swollen with my own.

Maybe if the kid was given the chance it would have been adorable. Then again, I would of stolen it and run off- as far away from Bella I could get.

I met Bella's eyes and we stared at each other. "You know if you don't want to take it... I'm OK with it I guess."

"No, it's unfair." I nodded my head in understanding, and she took it, followed by a swig of water.

We both sat in silence. "Look, I'm really sorry."

She shook her head. "Mistakes are made." Our hospital director walked in then. "Bob!" Bella smiled huge at him, a total change of emotion.

Dr Banner grinned. "I got the papers, and brought lunch."

Bella beamed up at him. "Great."

"I really should get going." I declared standing up.

"Edward come join us."

"Thanks, but no thanks, I've really got to go." I walked to the door in silence, then stood at the door, drumming my fingers on the door once. "I'll talk to you later Bella." I gave Dr Banner a manly nod and left.

_**Bella Swan**_

Edward left awkwardly, and Bob and I got on with our paper work for the day.

We'd finished and Dr Banner looked up at me, "You've been off all afternoon, what's bothering you kid?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

He gave me a small smile. "If you want to talk I've always got an open ear."

"Thank you." I replied with a small smile as I helped put all the paper into stacks, and he left.

I slumped back into my chair, running my hand over my face. I had to get out of here.

I picked the phone up on my desk, fully intending for someone at home to come and pick me up. "Hello?" I asked as someone picked up.

"Hey girlfriend." One of my many house mates greeted as he answered the phone. I knew it was Riley already. He was one of the two guys living with us, the other, Embry was gay. Riley however, wasn't, and If we weren't anything more than good friends I'd of gone out with him.

"Hey," I sighed. "Are you free?"

"Let me guess, you need picking up and a shoulder to cry on?"

"Yea." I sighed. He knew me too well.

"See you in five." and he hung up.

I went and signed out and waited on a bench by the staff car park where Riley would usually pick me up from. Riley had pulled up in his dark blue hummer. '_I've got to gloat like a butterfly and sting like a flea_.' He'd said when he first got it. '_it sorts out the masculinity problem_.' Seeing as he lived in a house full of girls, minus the queer guy his 'man friends' would tease him and question his sexuality. So he'd taken his hummer seriously and considered it his pride and joy. If you said one word about his baby, he'd be straight upstairs to test out your make-up on himself. Which kind of ruins the whole '_I own a hummer now, look how macho I am._' thing going on.

I could see Edward behind him untying his stupid bike. Riley jumped out and gave me a hug. "Hey beautiful."

I wrapped my arms around him. "Hi hot stuff."

He chuckled, and we pulled out of the hug, Riley wrapped an arm around my waist. "Come on, we'll go out for dinner or something." I smiled up at him, and got into the passenger seat of his hummer. Just as we left the parking lot, I could see Edward's expression from where he stood staring at us.

He looked pained.

I rolled my eyes internally and turned to rifle through my bag to make sure I had everything. Edward and I had only lasted eighteen days, before the big argument, a silly argument over something tiny, although I was exceptionally happy when we were together; of course we'd had fun. The most fun I'd had with a guy was with him. And the sex was amazing. I'd never experienced anything like him before. He was in a league of his own.

We'd gotten back home. Our six bedroom home. Accommodating ten of us, plus the occasional lodger. There was me sharing a room with my best friend; Angela. The triplets, Tanya, Irina and Kate who shared a room too, then Rosalie and Victoria who shared a room with each other. Then Embry, Riley and Heidi who all had their own rooms. None of us minded sharing rooms at our age, ranging from nineteen to twenty seven, we all knew we couldn't stand living in a house that was quiet in the first place.

"What do you feel up for?" He asked.

"Moping." I sighed.

He chuckled. "I'll rephrase that for you, chick flicks and ice cream?" He offered.

I giggled. "I'm beginning to question your sexuality. _Again_."

"Hey! I'm just trying to be a nice, considerate nice guy."

"Whoever snatches you up is going to be one happy girl."

He grinned at that.

We got home and I went straight for the front room and got out a blanket and stuck million dollar baby in. He came back into the room with ice cream and chips, and sat down, letting me rest my head on his lap.

I told him everything up to taking the morning after pill. "You know, I sit and talk to couples wanting or having or aborting babies all day, and then I go make this huge mistake. I shouldn't of taken the pill. _That_ was a huge mistake. I mean, it counts as a living being to me. Even though it probably wouldn't of even fertilised yet. And I've killed it." I groaned. "And _now_ we're out of ice cream."

Riley brushed my hair back. "I'll go buy us some more."

I groaned. "Forget it, I'll ask Rose to buy some on the way home. Bitch owes me. _And_ I can't be arsed to move my head for you to get up."

Riley laughed, then his face turned serious. "Bella,"

"Hmmm." I asked as I closed my eyes.

"Are yous sure the reason you'd of liked to have the baby isn't because you still have feelings for him?"

My eyes snapped open and I stared up into his.

**REVIEW! 3**

PSSSSSSSSTTTTT, if you'd like a spoiler or a fair outline of what'll happen later on.

Leave a review saying so! :)

Feeling generous today.

* indian voice * "slim guys who want to suck cocks and anal.... ooooh, I have errection." AHAHAHAH3


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own twilight.

**The narcotic affair**

Chapter Three

_**Bella Swan**_

It was a week after the Edward epiphany. It'd put my world into a new perspective. Sometime's I'd catch Edward staring at me with a hopeful smile, as if I'd figured out some kind of _puzzle_. But most days he came back looking worse than he did the day before. I knew he was working more hours than he was meant to. And I knew he'd end up sick if he carried on like this.

I'd been stealing Rosalie's car too. Seeing as she had a new one. A _"Lamborghini reventon." _It was red and one of those cars you'd have a heart attack if you saw the price. All courtesy of her last con. I just hoped Rose had money set aside for bail if she ever got caught. She had yet to use it.

But her bashed up old one was in perfect working condition so I refused to let her scrap it.

Dr Banner wasn't in today so I was busy, and three and a half hours into the job I was exhausted. So Dr Snow had stolen me away for a sneaky coffee, probably noticing how much I needed one

"Three days till pay day." Dr Snow sung, grinning. I laughed, and he slung an arm around my shoulders. Dr Snow did this every week whilst he was making his way to the canteen for his break. "I can't find my beautiful fiancée!" He sung as he walked past her empty office knocking on the door. "I might just have to marry you Dr Swan." His fiancée, Dr Fry opened her office door with a smirk on her face. He grinned in response, and gave her a hug, dragging me into it.

I laughed. "Congratulations."

"Thank you Bella." Dr Fry grinned and gave me a hug.

"I'll see you in the canteen in a bit Bella. I'm just going to steal my fiancée for a minute." He chuckled, and I left him. Happy for both of them. Dr Snow hadn't shut up about how he'd proposed once I'd asked him what the big grin was for this morning.

I'd gotten two coffees and sat in the canteen and Dr Snow joined me shortly after. He grinned as he sat down. I'd taken a sip of my coffee and scowled before pouring sugar in, I tasted it again then scowled, and poured more in.

"That much sugar isn't good for you."

I wrinkled my nose. "This coffee is too bitter."

He laughed. "It's the same as always."

"It tastes awful today." I scowled down at my coffee as I swirled it. "I need a sugar fix." I groaned. "I'm getting a doughnut." And I did. I got a huge one with pink icing, and went to sit back down again.

"So much for doctors encouraging people to be healthy." He chuckled.

"It's part of a balanced diet." I smirked. "Besides I don't usually eat doughnuts. I've been put off ever since one of my house mates left one in his room and fungi ended up growing on it."

"Nice." He chuckled.

I polished off my doughnut licking my fingers clean, deciding to go do some work before I went up and got another doughnut. "I'm gonna go."

Dr Snwo nodded. "Go check out Dr Cullen, he looks like he could catch a few nods."

"Sure." I grinned. "Later."

_**Edward Cullen**_

I was pissed and angry, and sighed heavily as I left the patients mother. I'd just gotten an earful of her, her insisting her son was perfect, and wasn't the one who'd gotten him drunk. It was his friend. Of course, because your fully grown son needs help to drink. I hated the parents that came in here thinking their child never did anything wrong. I should of shot the fat bastard. "Go home Cullen." Came Bella's voice from in front of me, I hadn't noticed her there until she'd spoken to me, she took the file I out of my hands and folded her arms.

"What for?"

"You look like," She looked around her making sure no one was within hearing distance. "_shit_. No offence. Go get a few hours sleep."

I shook my head. "I'm not even tired. I'm fine."

She rolled her eyes. "Go find somewhere to sleep then come back in a few hours."

"But-"

"or I'll fire you." My mouth fell open at her threat. I wasn't even sure she could do that. I narrowed my eyes at her and she rolled her eyes in return. "Don't be so stupid, your dead on your feet. I'll bring you some coffee later."

"I'll be in the staff room." I muttered as I left.

I got into the staff room, happy that was it empty and only had a few nurses talking quietly in the corner. Probably gossiping and not wanting me to hear. Which was fine with me. I could just get some sleep. I closed my eyes and sleep consumed me...

I could feel the wind blow through my hair, and I smiled.

"Wake up Edward,"

I smiled a little.

"Edward,"

"Mmm." I groaned as I turned towards the light and squinted open my eyes, to see Bella sitting on the same worn in couch as I was lying on, retracting her hand from my head. Maybe it was her brushing her hand through it. I wish. "Hi." I closed my eyes again and turned back around.

"Edward, wake up," She nudged my shoulder this time. "You've slept for seventeen hours."

My eyes opened and I sat up hurriedly. "Shit shit shit." I felt a little dizzy from sitting up too fast. Most likely because I'd been lying down for the past _seventeen hours_. I didn't think I'd slept that much before, ever.

"You needed it." She shrugged.

I yawned, and slumped back into the couch. "Your being nice."

"Your saying I'm not nice?"

"Not to me."

She frowned. "I am. I let you sleep didn't I?"

"For seventeen whole hours!" I accused, and poked her in the belly softly. "Since when did you left anyone sleep for seventeen hours."

"Just shut up and get to work Cullen. You only have six hours left for this week, thank God, then you can go home." She snapped and got up leaving me.

I sighed heavily. I was kind of pissed with her mood swings. And I was going to give her a piece of my mind. I yawned again and sat up, noticing a few nurses giving me lustful looks, and giving me what were probably sexy looks. I rolled my eyes at them, and even heard a few giggle. I sighed and stood up, straightening my wrinkled shirt and lab coat, and stealing someone's lunch leftovers. Half a chicken salad sandwich.

I ran down the corridors till I got to Bella's office. I could hear sobbing coming from Bella's office, and I opened the door as to not alert her, her chair was swivelled around the other way so I couldn't see her. I walked up behind her placing a hand on her shoulder, she jumped in her seat, but I gave it a squeeze. "Bella, I'm sorry." I whispered. She sniffed and sunk down into her chair. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"No."

I twirled her chair around to face me and crouched down to eye level with her. "Bella.

"No."

"Are you going to give me any other answer than that?"

"No."

I chuckled a little, and brushed a hand through her hair. "I know you probably hate me, but if you want to talk to me I'll listen to you." She stayed silent. "Maybe not then." I muttered and began to stand up, but her hand shot out to grab hold of my wrist.

"Wait." She replied quickly. "I- I'm sorry... for being rude. I don't know what.." She shrugged as if she was unable to finish her sentence. "The past week has been hard for me, you know?"

"Yeah." I replied, the sound barely a whisper. I took her hand in mine and gave it a squeeze and crouched down again. I could see a stray tear falling down her cheeks and swiped it away with my thumb gibing her a small smile and brushed her loose hair behind her ears smiling a little more at her. "Maybe we could go out tonight.... as friends?" I offered shyly. "I've missed your company."

She gave me a small smile. "OK. I'll think about it though. I'm not in the mood for drinking though."

I shook my head with a grin. "Don't worry. I'll find a nice lazy activity for us to do."

She giggled quietly, wiping away the rest of her tears with a smile on her face. I leant in and kissed her softly. I nuzzled my nose with hers and she giggled, yet again. I kissed her cheek after and pulled away.

I was going to make this date worth it. I wanted to make Bella Swan fall for me. Like I'd fallen for her. Like the way I was crazy in love with her.

_**REVIEW!**_

_**(L) **_CONSERVATIVE :)


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own twilight.

**The narcotic affair**

Chapter Four

_**Bella Swan**_

I woke up with a start. My eyes flickering to the clock. _10.13am_. The stupid fucking red lights illuminated the room. "SHIT!" I shouted, thanking God there was probably not many of my house mates home, so I didn't have to worry about waking them up.

I stood up abruptly, kicking my sheets to the end of my bed.

I could feel my body pushing me back down, back into my bed. As though my body was a force of its own.

But I ran into the bathroom across the hall anyway switching the shower on, stripping of my clothes and getting straight in. I ran out across the hall in a towel and changed and ran down into the kitchen. Riley came in yawning with a grumpy face on. "Thanks for the wake up call on my day off."

"I'm really really really sorry." I apologised, trying to brush my hair and put bread in the toaster at the same time. "I'm late, and and and- fuck!" I growled, and felt a weird churning in my stomach, I dropped my hairbrush onto the kitchen counter and doubled over, before I violently spewed up the contents of my stomach, and it hit the linoleum on the kitchen floor in cringe worthy splutters.

"Your sick. Get to bed."

"It's just nerves." I muttered, "Where's the mop?"

"You look like shit." He added.

"Thanks. Just what every girl wants to hear first thing in the morning."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm calling you in sick whether you like it or not, now go clean yourself up and get into bed."

"Them fucking doughnuts, it's all Edward's fault!" I growled, thumping my fist on the kitchen counter. The toast popped up and I growled at it. I knew if I hadn't eaten as much I had eaten last night I would of felt a lot better than I was feeling this morning. I didn't even know I could eat that many doughnuts.

"_Dunkin doughnuts?" I asked curiously._

_Edward grinned. "I did say lazy activity. What's worse than sitting down and chomping down doughnuts?"_

_I shook my head smiling, but he'd obviously taken it the wrong way. "We can do something else if you want." He added quietly._

_I laughed. "No. Its just I've been craving a doughnut all day."_

_He snorted. "If this is some PMS thing, I'd rather not know."_

_I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but to smirk._

It was a good night. A very good night. One of my top five dates. But now I was sick. So I was reconsidering it. Or maybe I'd just worked up to feeling this sick by trying to juggle too much at once. Or how much I'd eaten last night. I had to admit it was an awful fucking lot.

I showered for the second time today, and saw Riley walking off into his room, his grey hood up as he slumped into there. "Hey I'm sorry." I apologised again.

He turned around, his face still tired and gave me a small smile. "It's OK. I'm just acting grouchy because I'm fucking tired."

"Sorry. Again."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Kay." I muttered, and give minutes after I followed him into his room and curled up on his bed next to him. When we'd both woken up and were both fed up with sleeping Riley fixed us a small lunch and we sat huddled up on the couch watching shitty television programmes and vegetating. It wasn't romantic in anyway. It was friendly.

At one thirty, Angela came into the room smiling. I could tell she was back from her shift at the hospital. She was a nurse. And always managed to keep a smile on her face working with patients. Even the fussy ones that complained every two seconds.

"Heard you were sick." Angela commented quietly as she came over and sat next to me, and I leaned over onto her instead of Riley. His shoulder was beginning to feel too hard. I lay my head on her shoulder. "What's wrong with you?"

"She threw up." Riley groaned. "All over the place. I mean I know I'm a guy and all, but that fucking stank... more than my shit."

"Riley." Angela warned, he chuckled in response. "Something could be wrong with you Bella. You've been a little weird lately."

"Angela I'm a doctor, I'd know if something was wrong with me."

"Self diagnosis is never right. You know that. You either play it off or think it's worse than it really is. That's why you should go see someone. Or you could just tell me how you've been feeling lately."

"I feel normal."

She rolled her eyes. "Will you answer my questions or should I just get Dr Cullen on the phone?"

I scowled. "I hate you."

"Love you too." She smirked. "When did you start feeling sick?"

"I didn't. I just threw up."

"No dizziness?"

"Only when I woke up." I sighed. "But that's because I got out of bed too fast."

"But you slept a lot last night."  
"I had a late night."

"Last time you had your menstrual cycle?"

"Woaaaah, I don't want to hear about this. I'm going."

"Good." Angela glowered at him. "Maybe Bella wont be so secretive."

"Someone's moody."

"It's my time of the month, bitch." I laughed, and Angela joined in. Riley just left in silence. "Well?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Before or after we got that Chinese take out?"

"Before."

"Before or after you started dating Edward?"

"Before."

She frowned. "Five weeks ago?"

I groaned in protest. "I don't know."

"You could be pregnant."

"_Could_. If I wasn't on the pill. Except for like one time when we had unprotected sex but I took the morning after pill, and that's like what? Seventy five percent effective."

"Bella. There's still that twenty five percent chance."

"I know. But these things don't happen to me. I'm a responsible, mature woman."

"There's no harm in taking a test." I shot her a dirty look. "All I'm saying it's better to know sooner rather than later." I glared at her.

"Home pregnancy tests aren't even trust worthy."

"We'll go to the hospital and get one done."  
"No way. I'll just grab one from the cupboard upstairs." I hurried out the room and up the stairs, grabbing the clear blue box and locking myself in the toilet.

_**Edward Cullen**_

I booted up my laptop, setting up my web cam. My mom had sent me a text ordering me online and on web chat with her and dad sometime soon. I didn't have work till next week so all was good. My mom waved on web cam and I could see her ushering my dad to the computer screen.

I waved at both of them and my dad waved back someone awkwardly.

"Hey son." He smiled.

"Hi." I plastered a grin on my face. "How've you been mom?"

"Great. We both have been actually." She smiled answering for Carlisle too. "What about our little baby?"

I blushed. "Mom."

She grinned huge. "It's not my fault I'm so proud of my little man, is it Carlisle?"

Dad smirked and I rolled my eyes. He was a man of few words, and knew when my mother was embarrassing me. "No dear."

I shook my head in disgust at my father. He wasn't meant to egg her on.

"Oh my, I bet your apartment is beautiful, we'll have to ship your piano over."

"Mom, this place isn't that great and we don't have much space in the apartment."

"Oh." Her face fell, before she perked up again. "You have a nice girlfriend though, right?"

"Mom!"

"What? We don't talk often enough for me to know these things."

I rolled my eyes. "There's only one decent person here." I shrugged. "I'm not too sure about her. She's a little hot and then cold with me."

"Oh honey I'm sure it's not you."

I rolled my eyes. "She makes a great deal of showing me how pis- annoyed she is when I'm there."

"Maybe she's just... I don't know, what's it called Carlisle?"

"Bipolar?" He offered.

"That yeah that." My mom nodded her head as if it was the answer to everything.

I sighed. And the web chat had continued in it's awkward nature. But when I was with my parents in person we all talked much more enthusiastically to each other.

Jasper got home. "Come on honey," He joked, giving my bum a squeeze. "We need some food."

I rolled my eyes. "I'd be more willing to go if you stopped treating me like your bum boy. Your not even gay for crying out loud!"

"Nothing wrong with the best of both worlds." He joked.

"Let's just go before I throw up looking at you."

He just smirked the entire way to the grocery store.

Jazz nudged me and jutted his chin towards some guy whilst we were in the frozen department. "What's he hating on you for?"

I turned to the direction of the guy he was pointing out. The guy Bella was with the other day was there, sending me looks as if he'd beat the shit out of me if he was allowed as he loaded tub after tub of ice cream into his trolley. Maybe they'd split up already. I knew Bella was harsh, but not harsh enough to cheat on someone.

I was silent for the return trip. Maybe Jasper noticed. Maybe he didn't. I wouldn't be able to tell. All I knew was that things were going to change. The feeling I had was like an itch that just wouldn't go away.

**REVIEW!**

"_**oh everything, she was just a sort of bigoted woman. She said she used to be Labour. I mean it's just ridiculous"**_

_**Gordon Brown is just so fucking English complaining about people/something all the time.**_


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own twilight.

**The narcotic affair**

Chapter Five

_**Angela Weber**_

"Before or after you started dating Edward?" I'd questioned.

"Before."

I frowned. "Five weeks ago?"

Bella groaned in protest. "I don't know."

"You could be pregnant."

"_Could_. If I wasn't on the pill. Except for like one time when we had unprotected sex but I took the morning after pill, and that's like what? Seventy five percent effective."

"Bella. There's still that twenty five percent chance."

"I know. But these things don't happen to me. I'm a responsible, mature woman."

"There's no harm in taking a test." Bella shot me a dirty look. "All I'm saying it's better to know sooner rather than later."

"Home pregnancy tests aren't even trust worthy."

"We'll go to the hospital and get one done."  
"No way. I'll just grab one from the cupboard upstairs." Bella ran out the room and up the stairs.

Riley poked his head in the doorway, looking a little worried. "Should I be down the shops buying them out of ice cream right about now?"

I nodded my head.

Bella came back into the room a few minutes after; I knew she'd be back. "Happy?" She snapped, handing over the white stick. I placed it on the table and set an alarm on my cell for twenty minutes. "It's just stress." She muttered over and over again, pacing across the living room.

I held my arms open. "Bella?"

Bella looked over at me, worry etched in her face. She looked terrified; scared shitless. I didn't blame her. She practically dove into my arms and began sobbing.

"Ang I can't."

I rubbed her back for the twenty minutes till the alarm on my phone went off. Bella froze completely, and the front door opened all at once.

"I'm backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" Riley squealed enthusiastically into the house. He came into the front room with a huge smile on his face, till it dropped when he saw the state Bella was in. "I brought more ice cream." He offered, and placed the two bags on the table, then looked down at the white stick. "Do you know yet?" He asked, his face totally serious.

Bella lay her head on my shoulder. "No."

"You want me to?" He offered. I smiled at him, and Bella nodded her head yes. Riley looked down at the little white stick and picked it up, inspecting it. "It's a plus, that's positive, right?"

Bella took a deep breathe in and I gave her hand a squeeze.

_**Edward Cullen**_

_I was silent for the return trip. Maybe Jasper noticed. Maybe he didn't. I wouldn't be able to tell. All I knew was that things were going to change. The feeling I had was like an itch that just wouldn't go away._

I got home and called Austin. I'd have to take him to come and meet my parents one day, he was like my brother after all. Even if it was one who was completely idiotic; he was like family and I could tell him anything.

He picked up on the third ring.

"I saw him."  
"Who?"  
"That guy that's dating Bella."

"Stop being so rash."

"I'm not being rash!" I argued back. "It's completely different when it's the woman I love."

"So kill the guy."

"Wait.. what?"

He burst out into laughter, and then I'd realised he was probably drunk.

"You need to get yourself a girlfriend." I snapped and hung up on him. I threw my phone on a pile of clothes in the corner, and lay back on my bed staring up at the ceiling.

I wanted to go over to Bella's house and pound her front door down, and demand answers as to why she felt it necessary to act so differently around me, with other people she was just one emotion, one person. With me I felt as though her mood changed a hundred times a minute. And if something was wrong with her, I wanted to be the one right by her side every minute of the day so I could make it better.

With no solution. I decided to just head to bed.

I woke up feeling refreshed, rejuvenated even. With the odd sensation of getting everything off my chest. I'd march into work today, besides the fact I didn't have to work for the rest of the week. I just had to talk to Bella, if only for a second. Tell her I wanted to help her over what ever it was that was bugging her, then declare my love for her. Without looking crazy, of course.

Unable to find any clothes that weren't dirty, apart from an old college shirt. I'd thrown that on, keeping the grey sweat pants I'd worn to bed on, donned some shoes and socks, and grabbing my coat as I ran out.

**REVIEW3**

Favourite article of the day!

We're a bit over excited. News is just in that CHERYL IS TOTALLY DIVORCING ASHLEY. Then we spied this picture of Cheryl and her topless mates doing a bit of a he's-got-a-weeny-one type salute, and we got even more excited. We're immature like that.

On another note, I totally dig that facebook group. 'the volcano is still blowing ash, but Cheryl isn't'


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own twilight.

**The narcotic affair**

Chapter Six

_**Edward Cullen**_

I smiled at Anne behind the desk at the reception as I ran in. "Do you know what department Bella's working in today?"

She looked at her computer. "It says here she's taking a few days sick leave."

"Sick leave?" I squeaked.

Anne frowned. "I can leave a message for when she gets back."

"No, its OK. Thanks anyway." I murmured.

She chuckled quietly. "You could just go visit her."

"I guess, I'll see you Monday." I called out as I ran back outside.

I ran a hand through my hair and frustratedly tugged at the ends of it, before unchaining my bike and began riding the way to Bella's house.

In a car ride that would normally take ten minutes to get to Bella's, I made it in just nine, and was just about ready to pass out. I dumped the bike on their lawn. It was the nicer part of this town after all, and probably wouldn't get stolen.

I knocked on the door, hoping whoever was going to answer would take a little longer so I could catch my breathe. I waited another five minutes, and wondered if this was all some practical joke God was playing on me.

I knocked again, and finally heard some footsteps towards the door.

A red eyed Bella opened the door, all wrapped up in a slanket. Hair pulled into a messy ponytail.

"Are you all right? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bel-"

"What did you come here for?" She cut me off.

"I wanted to ask you something." Bella stared at me blankly. "Personal." I whispered.

She opened the front door a little wider and I took a step inside and she shut the door behind her as we stood in the hallway facing each other in silence.

"Well?"

"I want to go out with you." I blurted out.

Her eyebrows rose up in shock. "You, want to go out with me? After we finished a week ago? Edward I can't do this shit any more."

"You don't understand Bella, I love you."

"I love my friends too Edward, but that doesn't mean I'm going out with any of them."

I got down on my knees and held Bella's hands in mine. "I'm _in_ love with you, Bella. I want to be your boyfriend."

"Bella, what's this?" I sighed in frustration as Bella's pain in the ass and over protective boyfriend came out some random door, and glared at me.

I dropped Bella's hands and looked down at the floor, my heart sinking in my chest, a weird feeling in my throat. Trying to stop me from talking. "Your busy. I'll see you when I see you." I mumbled getting up of the floor and opened the door, feeling like an utter moron, just as delicate little hands grabbed my forearm.

"Don't leave."

I turned back to Bella confused.

"Don't leave me." She repeated, pulling me towards her, and wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest.

"But your boyfriend."

She frowned, looking up. "Boyfriend?"

I jutted my chin over to the guy who'd now had some weird kind of emotion displayed on his face. Hurt perhaps?

She giggled quietly. "Riley's not my boyfriend."

I froze. "But, the looks..." I trailed off.

"Bella's my bitch, no one hurts her." He spoke, narrowing his eyes at me, before winking at Bella and walking off chuckling.

I turned back to a blushing Bella.

She giggled, and shrugged against me. "He's a softy really." She sighed quietly as we stayed with our arms wrapped around each other.

"So Isabella," I teased. "What has you staying home for the rest of the week?"

She stiffened. "Just a stomach bug."

_**Bella Swan**_

"So Isabella," Edward said in a teasing tone. "What has you staying home for the rest of the week?"

I stiffened and held onto him a little tighter. I wasn't ready to tell him. I couldn't tell him just yet. So I lied. "Just a stomach bug."

He kissed the top of my head, and hugged me a little tighter. "Well, seeing as a certain someone has given me the week off work, I could stick around if that's all right?"  
"That's more than all right."

REVIEW3


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own twilight.

**The narcotic affair**

Chapter Seven

_**Edward Cullen**_

Bella and I lay on the couch most of our time off, except when she'd want something, I'd go and retrieve it for her. We were getting along well, except for the fact Bella didn't want to talk to me properly.

Any conversation that was headed in the way of something that'd keep us talking for a couple of hours, she'd cut off, claiming to want to go to the toilet. I'd also been noticing the looks shared between Riley and Bella. Like they both knew something about me they didn't want to say.

I'd finally found out what they'd been hiding from me when Bella and Riley had left the room.

I'd gotten up to get a bottle of water, when I'd heard them. I stumbled upon Riley and Bella having a very hush-hush conversation in the kitchen.

"Bella, you can't keep putting it off, Edward will throw a-"

"Edward will throw a what?" I asked, making my appearance known, maybe too soon. I'd always been a bit forward.

Bella clutched her hand where her heart was. "Don't fucking do that, Edward!" She yelled. "I almost had a fucking heart attack."

I looked between Bella and Riley. "What are you keeping from me?" I asked again.

"Nothing." Bella squeaked.

"I'm out of this, Bells." Riley muttered and left.

I watched Riley's back as he left the kitchen, shutting the door behind him properly.

"Bella?" I asked

She shrugged, and giggled almost manically. "Nothing, it's nothing." She smiled, and picked up a sponge from the sink and doused it with washing up liquid, and began scrubbing at the kitchen units.

"Bella."

"Edward." She replied.

I walked up behind her quietly, taking a hold of her upper arm gently. "Bella." I whispered again.

She shook my arm off, dropping the sponge into the sink and walking off into the kitchen, and sat herself into the couch, and picked up the remote.

"Wonder if there's any good films on." She smiled at the remote and began fiddling with it.

I slumped down next to Bella. "Bella."

"WHAT!" She yelled, looking absolutely livid. "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY EDWARD?"

"What, is this huge secret, Bella."  
Bella looked at me, and broke down into huge sobs, her body shaking as she wrapped her arms around my chest. "I'm so sorry."

I stood up, squatting in front of Bella, taking both her hands in mind. "Bella, what ever it is, it's OK to tell me, I promise."

She sniffed. "Promise?"

"I promise." I smiled at her a little, kissing both her hands that were cupped in mine.

"I'm... pr-pregnant. We're having a baby." She whispered quietly.

I felt myself wall backwards, and hit my head on something hard before it all went black.

_Review? ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own twilight.

**The narcotic affair**

Chapter Eight

_**Edward Cullen**_

I groaned as I woke up and sat up, my eyesight blurry.

I found myself laid out on a couch... at Bellas. "I'm... your...we're?" I questioned, before I blacked out suddenly coming to me.

Bella nodded her head slowly.

"It can't be!" I threw my hands up as I stood up, feel dizzy from how fast I got up. "The pill! You took the pill Bella!"

"Edward, I haven't slept with anyone else since, and the morning after pill isn't a hundred percent ."

"You don't get it! I _can't_ be a dad, I'm totally fucking useless dealing with kids!"

Bella pulled out something with shaky hands and placed it on the coffee table.

A pregnancy test.

I picked it up from the coffee table, and looked at the little red plus sign, I took a deep breathe, then another. I began breathing heavily.

"Jesus, your going to hyperventilate."

"I AM FUCKING HYPERVENTALATING!" I yelled, breathing heavily. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, my parents are going to go ape shit. I can't even look after myself!"

"I'm not going to force you into this Edward." Bella started quietly. "You can just walk out the door and forget everything that happened." She licked her lips, and I could see tears begin to pool in her eyes. "I can't get rid of this baby." Bella placed her hands on her lower abdomen, as if to protect it. "You don't know how much this means to me, Edward."

I sat down on the sofa next to her, and put my head in my hands. "I'm going to fuck up this kids life."

"As much as you probably already hate... our baby Edward, I can't get rid of it." She interrupted.

"Wait Bella... I didn't say anything about hating the baby." I licked my lips before I began speaking again. "I can't screw up his or her life because I don't know what I'm doing."

"Do people ever really know what they're doing?"

"Well... no."

"Exactly, Edward. People are meant to learn from their mistakes."

"I guess.. I.." I sighed and sat up straight to look at her. "I'm in love with you Bella... I don't hate this child, I don't think I could if it had anything to do with you. I don't want to... I don't know Bella, but I'm scared."

Bella lifted a hand up to my cheek and cupped it. "There's nothing to be scared of. I just need you to understand for certain reasons that I'm _not_ willingly going to give up this child Edward, if you don't want a part in it's life, you have the chance to leave, I'm not going to stop you. I just _can't_ loose this baby, Edward." She looked down at her still flat stomach. "Maybe I'll tell you one day, Edward, but it's difficult for me to explain." She had a distant look in her eyes along with the tears that were threatening to spill.

"I just want to do the right thing Bella, for you _and_ the baby." I whispered, taking my hand and placing it on her stomach. "I love you, Bella."

**REVIEW!**

**I'll try to write a proper chapter this weekend for chapter 9.**

**I'm just very very very busy with my law coursework which is taking up more time than I expected, so I will write bits between writing that.**


	9. Chapter 9

Confesssion-

just over 2 years ago was when I uploaded 'my' first story, it was about the Cullens returning to forks after breaking dawn

since then i've deleted that story

why?

Because the story was crap, the plot was awful and my writing was just complete bull shit

only when 'I' had started writing other stories did people take interest in my work

truth is, they weren't my stories to publish

they never were meant to be published on a website like this

I had been emailing a friend, who didnt like twilight but liked the characters and setting, minus the vampires and werewolves

she began writing stories with different plots in emails, just to entertain me, and I abused whatever trust she had in me by posting them on here

a lot of stuff was going on in my life and I craved the attention

I will no longer be posting or updating anything on this site

im really sorry to every one this has effected

you can message me on here or email me if you'd like

sachay (at) hotmail (dot) co (dot) uk


End file.
